


Everything Hurts Without You

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Luka is Oblivious, M/M, Marcelo is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean to. He really didn't..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Hurts Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogue1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/gifts).



He didn't mean to. He really didn't.. He was just so excited to win over Barça, that he didn't think properly. Luka was just standing there looking so good and he couldn't help himself... 

After the match finished, Marcelo had felt drunk on happiness and when he saw Luka standing in the tunnel talking to Neymar, he had rushed over to his national team mate and his best friend and placed a big kiss on Luka's lips. 

Since then, Luka refused to talk to him, even though he had apologised a million times already, and it hurt the Brazilian left back. 

Luka had always been his favourite person in the team and his smiles were the best part of the day. 

Sure, Marcelo was aware of how he acted towards Luka on a daily basis, but he didn't notice how dependent he had become on Lukita until he was gone.

Three months past and he kept feeling more and more depressed because of his mistake, when he finally broke down in the locker room after training on a rainy Tuesday morning. He thought he was alone when the door opened and in walked Luka... 

"Marcelo? What are you still doing here? I thought everyone left already... Wait, are you crying?" Luka sounded confused but he didn't dare to look up at him.

"No I was just leaving..." He tried to get up but his entire body was shaking and he fell down on his bum.

"Just stay... You are not okay, are you?" Luka moved over to where he was still struggling to sit down. 

"No..."

"Care to tell me why?"

"You..." Marcelo started crying even more. It was bad enough before but this scared Luka more than he would ever confess to...

"What about me?" 

"I can't... Ignore me... Everything hurts without you.." He managed to crook out between sobs.

"Marce... I don't understand anything.." 

"Since we won... Uh since I kissed you, you have been ignoring me and it hurts... It really hurts Luka..." Luka looked at him in shock... 

"I can't deal with you hating me... I really can't!" Marcelo cried out, absolutely heartbroken.

"Re...really?" Luka asked carefully.

"Yeah..."

"I had no idea you felt that way... I thought you only kissed me because of the victory... That it was just for fun, so I ignored you to save my heart from being broken... Again..."

"No Luka it was never just because of the victory.. It was because I love you..." 

"You do?"

Marcelo didn't answer him, just pulled him closer and repeated his actions from that night.. Only this time it was longer, more passionate and reciprocated.


End file.
